This contract will provide support for a NHP Core Humoral Immunology Laboratory for the conduct, optimization, and development of assays designed to evaluate and characterize the humoral immune responses of animals that have been immunized with HIV or SIV vaccines or infected with SIV, SHIV, or HIV in studies conducted at NIAID SVEU contract sites or by other HIV investigators.